


[dik-shuh-ner-ee]

by eltinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, i just wrote but whatveer, idk what t he fuck, the word dik is in the title so i guess thats a doozy!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltinka/pseuds/eltinka





	[dik-shuh-ner-ee]

**despair; [dih-spair]; noun**

  1. loss of hope; hopelessness

  2. when you watch her walk away and instead of tears streaming down her face there is nothing and all you want is your best friend back




**Example:** _“Why won’t you trust me, Stiles?”_

**distress; [dih-stres]; noun**

  1. great pain, anxiety, or sorrow

  2. when it’s a school night and you have like two tests tomorrow that you didn’t even study for but you can’t stop thinking about the blood on your hands and the blood on her sweater




**Example:** _“I’m okay.”_

**heartache; [harht-eyk]; noun**

  1. emotional anguish or grief, typically caused by the loss or absence of someone loved

  2. when you’re losing the fight against yourself and you’re just barely holding it together while the darkness creeps inside and your freaking sunshine is being dimmed by it; she’s the sunshine and you’re the clouds




**Example:** _“All I do is hurt you.”_

**isolation; [ahy-suh-ley-shuhn]; noun**

  1. an act or instance of isolating

  2. when you’ve officially broken down to the point of no return and you lay in bed with red string around your hands and your fingers and your neck and you wait for it all to go away, just like that




**Example:** _“I’m fine, dad. Just a little tired.”_

**anxious; [angk-shuhs]; adjective**

  1. full of mental distress or uneasiness because of fear of danger or misfortune; greatly worried

  2. when you’re guilty already but then she calls you and she’s breathing too heavy




**Example:** _“Come. Please.”_

**fear; [feer]; noun**

  1. a distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the feeling or condition of being afraid

  2. when she whimpers and hangs up and all you hear is the dial tone that could kill you but she needs you right now and you need to know if she’s okay




**Example:** _“I’m coming… don’t hang up.”_

 


End file.
